


In His Skin

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Oh, The Horror! [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Dark Magic, M/M, Multi, Or not, Parties, Possession, Prequel, Read Oh The Horror Before This, Rituals, Terror, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack is being held prisoner...in his own body.





	In His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the events leading up to and including Jack gaining his powers. Theres not many tags for this. Sorry lol.
> 
> For those of you who aren't reading it, this is a part of the storyline for Oh, The Horror!. So if you're not reading that, this will make sense but it won't hold as much weight.

"Are ye sure we're allowed ta be here?" Jack asked, being dragged by his wrist behind Felix.

"Who cares bro?? It's a party!" He yells back, voice almost drowned out by the blasting music.

"Okay...jus' don't-"

"Stay right here okay? I'm gonna go get us some sodas!" Felix says, and he's gone before Jack can even protest. He huffs and runs his hands anxiously through green fluff, scanning the party with nervous blue eyes.

"Hi." He hears next to him, and he jumps as he places a hand over his chest to slow his breathing. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Nate."

"Ah, so this is yer party then?" Jack asks, turning his attention back towards the kitchen.

"You're right. Looking for someone?" Nate says, leaning towards Jack.

"Ah, yeah, Felix. Th' Swedish arse that brought me here jus' ta abandon me."

"Hm. Not familiar with him."

Jack scoffs. "Figures."

"Why are you here if you don't wanna be? If you don't mind my curiosity."

"I dunno. Felix said there was a party and...I like to forget my problems rather than dwell on 'em so, here we are." Jack mused, and Nate smiled at him.

"That's as good of a reason as any. Do you drink, kid?"

"Jack. And no, I'm eighteen, I _can't_ drink."

"That's not the question that I asked." Nate laughed, and Jack eyed him carefully.

"Aren't ye afraid of gettin' in trouble?"

"With who?" Nate asked curiously.

"I dunno. Yer parents?"

"Hm. I guess I should be worried, huh? Well, I would be, if they were ever in town." Nate says, then he leans back on the wall, lighting a cigarette. "I think the last thing on their mind is their unruly son."

"Ouch." Jack says, and Nate gives him a nod as he takes a drag. His eyes follow the cigarette smoke as it disperses, then he hears a familiar voice calling his name.

"Jack! I found Coke!" Felix screams happily, then he eyes Nate. "Who's your new friend?"

"The fuckin' host of this party." Jack hisses, and Felix's grin returns as he extends his hand.

"Sup man! Cool to meet you."

Nate glances down at Felix's hand then lightly shakes it, making Felix give him a weary look. "Likewise, _man_."

Jack gives him an uneasy laugh, and Felix scoots a bit closer to him, but all in all, their conversation took off.

* * *

 

In the next few weeks, Jack spent more time with Nate, finding his company to be pretty intriguing and different from the company of Felix. He loved his best friend but, sometimes Felix got a little _too_ worried for his mental health.

Right now, Jack was smoking a cigarette on Nate's bed, and Nate was staring at him from a distance.

"Yer makin' me nervous, Nate." Jack spoke, putting the cigarette out on the ashtray beside him. "What's goin' on?"

Nate sighed loudly, running a hand through his raven hair and smiling at Jack. "Can I ask you for a favor?" He says, voice deep and scratchy.

"Er, sure, come at me bro!"

"I'm gonna show you something secret, but i don't want you to tell anyone. Can you do that?"

"Uh...as long as it's not illegal..." Jack trailed off, and Nate waved his hands quickly.

"No, no, at least...I think not? It's better if I just show you." He said, and he motioned for Jack to follow him to a door connected to his room. When he opened it, it revealed a room much like something you'd see in a horror movie. Backwards writing on the walls in a foreign language, a pentagram on the floor, and something with the consistency of blood splattered onto tattered book pages. Jack backed up a little, glancing at Nate.

"What-"

"Sssh. Come." Nate commanded, and Jack took a deep breath, stepping into the candlelit room. "Do you know how I told you sometimes I can do and see things nobody else sees or does?" Jack nodded slowly, eyes still taken aback by the uneasy aura around them.

"Did...did ye summon a demon or somethin'?"

Nate chuckled, standing behind Jack quietly. "Not quite...remember when I first met you, and you said you like to forget your problems?"

Jack gulped, stepping a bit out of Nate's way. "Yeah...?"

"Well...I can make you forget. You just have to _trust_ me." Nate says, making his way in front of Jack with a small razor in hand. "Let me show you what it feels like to live free of your burdens."

Jack backed away quickly, catching himself against the doorway. "I...I dunno...maybe later?"

"Come on Jack...your problems will only grow if you don't solve them..."

"I know it's just-"

"You're scared? There's no need to be...just _trust_ me. I've never lied to you, have I?" Nate says, grin wide as Jack shakes his head no. "See? Why would I lie now? I just want to _help._ "

"Will it hurt much?" Jack asks, flexing his palm as he holds it out in front of him slightly.

"For a second...then you'll feel a bit...lightheaded. You should be fine in a little while." Nate reassured, and Jack figured he had nothing to lose as he shrugged. "What do you want to be called, Jack?"

Jack frowned a bit in thought, then exhaled softly. "Judas. I wanna be called Judas." He said, handing Nate his palm and wincing as he sliced into it quickly, squeezing his blood onto one of the empty book pages. He spoke in a language that Jack couldn't understand, and Jack looked down to realize they were in the middle of the pentagram. Jack closed his eyes as the room around him began to swim, feeling as Nate held him up, wrapping his hand in some kind of fabric.

He used his free hand to touch his forehead, wobbling towards where he remembered the bathroom was. Nate wasn't far behind him, steadying him easily.

It took some maneuvering, but he was now leaned over the sink, eyes fluttering as he lifted his head up to look in the mirror.

He jumped back as he saw someone who looked just like him, but with blood running down his neck, careful not to stain his black tee. His irises were a matching black, grin wide to show his fangs. Jack touched his face, and his reflection mimicked it. He turned towards Nate, who was smiling at him nonchalantly.

" ** _What did ye do to me???_** " Jack screamed, and that's when he heard it.

_Hi Jack. I'm Anti._

He wiped his eye, which was leaking a thick, black substance and looked back into the mirror to see his eyes were dichromatic. One blue. One green. Nate chuckled behind him, grasping his shoulders.

"Welcome to the dark side, Judas. Glad to have you here."

Jack's breathing took a turn for the worse, and he could hear Anti laughing in his head.

For the first time in his life, Jack felt trapped in his own skin.


End file.
